


Life change forever

by Cynni



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynni/pseuds/Cynni
Summary: The boys receive a gift but this this gift change their lives forever
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Howie Dorough/AJ McLean, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

After their concert in Chicago, the boys went to their dressing room. Brian noticed a box on a table. He walked over to the table and took the box and opened it.

"What is Brian?" Asked Howie

“Necklaces… one for each of us” says Brian

The other boys got closer to him. They each took a necklace.

“These necklaces are beautiful, I wonder who to take them to” says Alex

"Maybe I don’t know I suppose a fan" says Brian

The boys tried the necklaces and a flash of light surrounded them; they groaned.

"What is ???" said Nick

“What was that light?” Asked Kevin

"I don't know" said Brian who was suddenly tired

Howie had to restrain himself in his chair so as not to fall.

"What is happening? Why am I exhausted? ”Said Nick who had to sit down so as not to fall

“We should go back to our hotel to rest” says Kevin

The other boys nodded and picked up their belongings to go to the hotel. Brian walked into his room and put his things near the chair. He walked over to the bed, feeling dizzy and heavy. He took off his clothes and kept his boxers. He lay down and put the covers over him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Suddenly a sharp pain woke Brian from his long sleep.

"What the hell… ..arg" said Brian arching his back

He wanted to get up but felt a pressure that made him lie down on his back. He moaned in pain. He pushed the covers back. He turned pale when he saw his legs which had changed position. His feet had changed and claws had grown to Brian started screaming in pain, but felt his cry grow louder. He heard his boxers tear under the pressure of his transformation. He felt a sharp pain in his jaw. He put his hand towards his mouth and felt his teeth change and fangs appear.

* No .... I have a nightmare *

Brian panicked royally and started to wince when he felt the bones of his chest move to form a monster. He breathed hard and felt a soft down covering his body. He looked at his hands, they were more human. It had claws but looked more like wolf legs.

*A wolf….*

Brian felt his face point forward to form his snout. Brian couldn't take it any longer and felt his mind blur. He managed to get up, screamed loudly, and heard answers to his scream. He wondered why he didn't feel hungry. The beast wanted to go out and growled loudly, but a control wave made Brian lose consciousness. He fell to the floor unconscious. The next morning, Brian opened his eyes, moaning. He found himself on the ground. He tried to get up and moaned even more. His body hurt. He ended up getting up and looked around.

* What do I do on the floor ... *

He looked at his bed and saw his boxers on the bed. He looked at himself and blushed, remembering what had happened the day before.

"I didn’t dream ..." said Brian panicking

He dressed quickly and noticed scratches on the floor. He swallowed with difficulty. He opened the TV to change his mind, but he saw in the news that a nightclub had been attacked. He turned pale when he saw the images that the cameras had taken.

"Wolves .... five wolves ..." he whispered

Suddenly he heard knocks coming from the door.

“Brian… are you there?” Asked a voice

Brian walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Nick and the other boys as pale as he was.

"We need to talk" says Kevin

Brian stepped back and let them in. The rest of the group entered the room. Brian saw his cousin who seemed nervous.

“Does…” started Kevin

“We have become monsters…” continues Brian

The boys looked nervous.

"Did we kill people last night?" Asked Nick, watching the TV announcing the wolf attack.

“I don't think so” says Brian who felt his stomach tipping up

Howie had to sit down because his legs couldn't take him anymore.

"I don't think we were responsible for the attack," says Howie.

“We would be covered in blood when we all woke up and we weren't”

Brian turned pale again when he saw the mutilated bodies on TV, he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

“Brian !!!” shouted Kevin

Brian started throwing up.

"Ducky ... .are you ..."

Brian looked up when he heard Kevin's voice fall silent. He heard a funny noise coming from the main room of his room.

“Kev ???” says Brian

He walked toward the door but past the mirror. He saw his reflection. He turned pale. He looked at his hands and saw claws growing on the tips of his fingers.

*Not again….*

He winced in pain. He took off his clothes so as not to tear them.He looked at the mirror and saw his body transform and saw the grin he was making.He continued to moan when he heard his bones creaking.He had to fall to his knees because of the pain He saw his face go forward.

* Let someone help us ... *

Suddenly he felt his transformation stop in the middle.

* Brian ..... everything is fine, I'm here to help you *

Brian looked up and looked for where the voice came from.

* I'm not far from you on the other side of the door but you have to become human again *

* How can I become human again *

* Calm down and let your body come back by itself *

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath and felt his body become human again. He groans when his face becomes human again. He got up, but his legs were weak. He nevertheless reached the door and opened it. He discovered a young woman watching him.

“Brian come to me” says the young woman

Brian walked over to her but lost his footing and fell to the ground but was caught by Kevin.

"Kev ..."

"Gently Brian let your legs recover"

Brian wanted to sit down to let his legs recover. He looked at his brothers and saw them also pale and nervous. He saw other women accompanying the one who had spoken to him.

“Who are you exactly?” Asked Brian

“We are called black magic” she says

“Are you witches?” Said Nick weakly

“Sort of” she says

"You have a name I guess" asked Howie who was rubbing his arms nervously

“My name is Brianna and here are my sisters Nicky, Kathia, Caroline and Alexis” she says

Brian looked at Brianna attentively, but felt his necklace emit a soft light. Brianna came closer to him and whispered something and the necklace went out.

"Why did we become wolves" asked Nick

"You are wearing a necklace given by a high-ranking witch. It is very dangerous." She said

“This wizard wants to harm you in every way and he had planned his move” says Kathia

"What do you mean?" Asked Kevin

“He sent your wifes the same kind of necklace…”

“WHAT ??? Our wifes had the same necklaces…” says Howie

Brian watched TV again and turned pale when he figured out who the five wolves he had seen on TV was.

“It was our wifes who attacked the nightclub” says Brian

The other four boys looked at him scared.

“Yes, it was them. They are no longer human now ”says Brianna

“More human… ..our children…” said Nick who felt tears running down his cheeks

"They are safe with us" said Nicky

The boys sighed in relief. Brian felt a chill run through his body. He felt like his wife was trying to get in touch with him.

* My angel comes to join me ... let yourself go ... give up your humanity *

Brian started to moan. Brianna moved closer to him quickly. The other four girls keep Brian's other boys away. Brianna ran her hands over Brian's head to try to see who was trying to get in touch with the young man. Brian started to tremble and felt his body gain muscle and a rumbling went out of his throat.

"Oh no ... Brian keep yourself human…" said Nick

"Girls put boys to sleep and protect their minds while I take care of Brian" says Brianna

The four girls put the boys to sleep and put on a protective spell so that the other wives would not go looking for them. Brian fell on his knees, trembling. He heard the voice of his wife telling him to give up everything to come and join her.

“Brian stay with me, don’t give up your humanity” says Brianna

* I know you want to be with me Brian ... we're going to be able to hunt together. *

Brian began to growl more and more.

“Brian thinks of your son”

Brian looked up and Brianna saw Brian's eyes when she reminded him of Baylee.

"Your son needs you ... hold on to that thought"

Brian scolded and thought of his son which scolded his wife. His mind closed in on any intrusion. He felt his body become human again.

“I want to see my son Brianna” asked Brian

"You will be able to see it" she said

Brian looked at his brothers who were starting to wake up. Kevin rubbed his head as he stood up. He looked at his cousin who was still on the ground.

"Brian .... you're fine"

“Yes thanks to Brianna“

Brian stood up but his legs dropped him again.

"Gently Brian let the wolf help you now"

"Help me??? Why ??? ”asked Brian

"By breaking the link with the one who sent you the necklaces" says Brianna

Brian nodded and closed his eyes. He let the wolf help him. He felt the strength of the wolf walking through his body. He moaned softly. He opened his eyes again and looked at his body and saw that he was a little more muscular than normal. He touched his chest and had a shiver.

“Gently Brian your skin is going to be a little sensitive” says Brianna

Brian stood up and felt better even a little stronger. Kevin moved closer to him. Brian looked at his cousin and felt the wolf graze his skin.

"We lost our wives because of witchcraft there" says Nick

“Yes… .if we would have done nothing you would no longer be human… .just a bloodthirsty being” says Brianna

"For what the reason that this wizard did this to us" asked Howie

“We don't know yet the reason for this attack and why it targeted you more specifically” says Brianna

Brian turned his head, feeling like he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He recognized the smell.

“Baylee… ..our children are coming”

The door opened and the children entered.

“Baylee !!!!” cried Brian

"Dad…"

Brian saw his son with Nick's baby and the other children follow behind. Each boy headed towards their children. Nick took his daughter in his arms and pressed Odin against him. Brian took Baylee against him. He hugged him tightly. He was afraid he had lost him.

"Dad you choke me" moaned Baylee

Brian released him and stepped back.

“Sorry my boy” he said

The other boys went out with their children to leave Brian with his son. Baylee looked at his father, whom he found different. He noticed the necklace.

“Dad not you too…” he said

Brian looked at his necklace. He sighed and touched him.

“Yes Bay the same as your mother had…” says Brian

"How ?? Why don't you act like mom. She wanted to kill me" said Baylee who stepped back again

Brian understood the terror of his sons. He wanted so much to show him that he was different from his mother. That he didn't want to hurt her. Brianna approached him.

"You want to prove to him that you don't want to hurt him" she whispered in Brian's ear

Brian stiffened, but calmed down.

“Yes I want to show him that I don't want any harm”

Brianna smiles.

“Let your body go. The wolf is your second skin” she says

Baylee watched his father close his eyes and take a deep breath. Brian let his new nature cover him like a blanket. He didn't scream when he heard his bones creak, when his muscles swelled. When his face changed to become a wolf snout. He opened his eyes and took another breath. He looked at his son who looked at him with fear.

* Bay .... *

"Dad?"

* Breathe… everything is fine *

Brian slowly approached his son. Baylee did not move and smiled.

“You are staying yourself”

* Yes I can control my body *

“Unlike mom” says Baylee sadly

*I know….*

Brian clinged to his son and felt him curl up against him.

"I'm afraid Dad that she'll find me to kill me"

* Fear nothing Bay I'll protect you from her *

Baylee stroked the wolf coat and closed his eyes. Brian smiled when he saw his son fall asleep. He took him in his arms and put him in his bed. Suddenly he looked up and felt an evil presence around their hotel. Brianna walked over to the window and saw a shadow on the roof of the other building. Brian growled faintly.

"Calm down Brian ... he won't attack. He's just an observer. He must have followed your children when they came to join you," she said.

* I don't like it Brianna… I feel that my son is not safe if he stays here * he says

He heard another rumble coming from the other rooms. He knew that his brothers thought the same thing as him.

“Fear nothing Brian your son is safer here than at home”

Brian stayed close to his son and watched him sleep. He resumed his human form and sat on the edge of the bed. Brianna stood nearby. Brian felt lost, he wanted so much to protect his son from his own wife.

“Brian your son is going to be safe as long as he stays in the hotel”

Suddenly he was dizzy and took his head. He moaned.

“Brian are you alright”

“Everything revolves around me” moans Brian

"Lie down, your body is exhausted because the wolf in you takes a lot of energy. You must rest"

Brian lay down next to his son and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly in a dreamless sleep. Brianna settled near the window to look around. The next morning, Brian opened his eyes and he no longer felt the presence of his son near him. He got up quickly, he felt his heart beating hard, Brianna entered the room and saw Brian's panic.

"Brian what's going on?"

"My son .... I no longer feel my son" says Brian

He felt a rumble rising from the back of the throat.

"Everything is new for you and it's normal and you have to go to your practice for the evening show"

Brian looked at him with concern.

“I can't… .if we transform on stage”

"Don't worry we're going to be there because you're going to be at risk because whoever sent you the necklace will be there with your women to attack you and also bring you back to him"

Brian paled even more, and Brianna touched his hands.

“Don't be afraid anymore Brian”

Brian looked at him and calmed down.

"You should go join the others, your son is waiting for you"

Brian felt his stomach growling loudly, he blushed, and Brianna smiled when he saw him blush.

"You need to eat ... you haven't eaten anything since the day before yesterday."

Brian got up and quickly went to join the others. Baylee was talking to his cousins. Brian smiled and went to sit next to him. His son turned to him. Brian smiled softly. The group was eating in silence and thinking about what was going on this evening.

“We have to go…” said Nick

The group nodded and stood up. Baylee decided to protect his siblings during the performance of his father and uncles by staying at the hotel. Brian did not want to leave his son but had no choice but to follow the In the evening, the group stood to raise the screen. Brian was nervous, but when the music started. He let himself go and sang like he had never sang, but suddenly he felt a pressure in his back which made him miss a dance step. Brian saw Howie come closer.

“Brian your wolf tail comes out of your pants”

Brian looked and turned pale. He looked at the room afterwards, but didn't see the expression from the fans.

* Brian not be afraid your fans don't see what you see *

Brian sighed and continued singing. After the song was over, the fans and the band heard rumblings. Brian looked for where the rumblings were coming from, but as soon as he turned his attention forward he saw Leighanne in front of him .

"Leigh !!!"

"Hello my love"

Brian took a step back. His wife took him and jumped to take him to one of the gangways. Brian shouted and wanted to take off from her.

“Stop struggling my love”

Brian managed to push her away, Leigh growled and turned quickly, and Brian backed away.

* You gotta come with me Brian *

"No…"

Brianna came up behind Leighanne and attacked her, defending herself with strength, and Brian went to support Brianna.

"Brian dont attack in your human form" yelled Brianna

Leighanne took the opportunity to scratch Brian's face. He screamed in pain and fell backwards. Brian was trembling in pain. He still heard the fight between his wife and Brianna. Suddenly he heard screams coming from the scene and saw wolves fighting Another scream came from the other gangway. Brian saw Nick halfway through his transformation into a wolf fighting Lauren. Brian felt his heart beat even stronger. Brianna uttered a cry that caught his eye Brian to fight the two young women. Brianna was on the ground hurting.

* Brian comes with me otherwise I kill this witch *

“Don't do this… she will kill me anyway”

Brian felt a rumbling in his throat. Leighanne looked at him with a funny smile. Brian felt his body gain muscle. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

* Daddy don't let mom have you ... I want to see you back near us ... *

* I will not abandon you Bay *

Brian took off his sleeveless jacket and t-shirt and threw them further.

* Papa Saoirse and Odin keep crying something is wrong with Uncle Nick *

Brian turned his head just in time to see Nick and Nicky fall down the catwalk.

“NICK !!!!” yelled Brian

Leighanne and Lauren laughed.

* It will teach him not to listen to us * says Leighanne

Brian squeezed the bar and turned his head towards her.

"You're going to pay for it ..." scolded Brian, showing his fangs

Brianna got up with difficulty and saw Brian's transformation. She cast a spell so that Brian would find his pants and shoes when he became human again. She heard a sound of explosion and saw Brian's shoes explode. Brian's transformation was fast . He went to run towards her as Lauren arrived. Brian roared with rage and rushed and struck Lauren and Leighanne forcefully. The two wolves barked in pain. Brian wanted to eliminate them, but was restrained by another wolf.

* Brian calm down… Nick is alive *

Brian saw the two wolfs flee quickly, and Brian looked after Kevin.

* You're sure he's alive *

* Yes, Nicky told me when we heard your scream. She didn't want you to do something stupid *

Brian ran to the scene followed by Kevin and Brianna. He saw Nick in his bloody human form. Brian rushed towards him in panic. He became human again and was surprised to see that he was half dressed. He turned his attention back to Nick. He took him against him. Kevin moved closer to Howie and Alex. Brian hugged Nick tightly. Nick began to moan. Brianna moved closer to Brian.

"Brian, we need to get back to the hotel quickly. You can watch over him in his room ”

Alex went to help Brian carry Nick, who was still moaning. When he got back to the hotel, Nick went to bed. Nicky looked after the young man. Brian was sitting on the armchair not far from him. His heart was still beating very hard. He tried to calm down but couldn't. Brianna passed by him and put his hand on his shoulder. She decided to cast him a rest spell so that he could rest. Brian closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later, Brian opened his eyes to find that Nick was looking at him.

“Hey…” said Brian

“Hey” said Nick

Brian got up and went over to him and sat on the bed.

“How are you” asked Brian

"I still feel better despite the injuries" said Nick

Brian put his hand on Nick's hand. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest. Nick saw that Brian was going to have a panic attack. He pulled him towards him and hugged him. Brian curled up and started to trembles.

“Calm down Brian, I'm fine”

Brian calmed down gently and felt good in the arms of his best friend. Nick smiled and suddenly he felt attracted to his friend.

"Brian ..." he said softly

Brian felt his penis move in his pants, and he moved slightly.

"Nick ... .gnn ... we ... no ... no ...."

“I… know… Bri… .an” moaned Nick who felt his penis swell

Brian wanted to get up to calm his excitement, but at the same time he wanted his hard. He felt Nick's hands go under his sweater and caress his chest. Brian uttered a moan of pleasure. Nick began to pinch the nipples from Brian. Brian moans again.

"You turn me on Brian ... no ... I can't ..." said Nick wanting to push him away

Brian turned around and looked at him.

“You are attracted to me…”

"Yes ... I don't know why Brian ... since your marriage to Leighanne ... maybe well before" said Nick looking Brian in the eye

Brian felt a click in his head. He moved closer and kissed Nick on the mouth. Brian loved the feel of his lips against Nick's. Nick let go in the kiss he extended. Brian began to moan with pleasure. He felt Nick's hands go down to his pants. Suddenly the two young men saw their wives in their minds. Brian pushed himself away and fell to the ground. He felt his rage against her rising in him He also heard a groan from the bed. Brian looked up and saw Nick, half-wolf, tearing the sheets.

"Nick ..." scolded Brian as he tried to get up, but noticed that he was also changing

Nick looked at him with hatred and growled loudly. Brian stood up and walked over to him.

"Nick don't let Lauren have you" scolded Brian

Nick looked at him and his growl subsided.

"Our children need us" continued speaking Brian who felt himself returning to normal

Nick straightened up and looked at Brian.

“Brian… I don't want to lose my kids” moans Nick

“So fight don't let it win” yapped Brian

"She .... she ... she knocked me down ... it almost killed me .." moaned even more Nick

Brian walked over to Nick again and sat down. Nick hugged him. Brian hugged him.

"I was afraid of losing you Nick when I saw you fall ... I lost my mind ... I thought you were dead" said Brian in tears

Brian felt Nick squeeze him a little tighter.

"Nicky protected me, but I heard your cry. I wanted to tell you that I was fine" said Nick crying

Brian began to rock him gently, Nick began to stroke him, and Brian began to moan.

"It's so wrong ... we can't ..." moaned Brian

"I know but I can't stop ... I'm attracted to you" said Nick continuing to stroke him

Brianna entered the room, which startled the two young men.

“Your wolf brings out the kosher side of your soul”

“Our kosher side of our soul” says Brian

"Yes ... you were in love with each other without telling you" Brian and Nick looked at each other.

“But we're not gay” says Nick

"Hmm not really but you love both sexes because you love your women but knowing what has become of your wives your other side woke up and that's why you acted like that Brian seeing Nick fall"

Brian felt Nick's hands caress him tenderly. He moaned and felt his penis swell gently. Suddenly he felt an evil presence not far from the hotel. Brian felt his wolf side react and wanted to move but Nick prevented him.

“Leigh is here….” Says Brain

At this point, Brian heard his son's cry in the hallway.

"DAD!!!!"

“Baylee… .he is in danger” says Brian

Nick released him and followed Brian into the corridor. Brian saw his wife hold her son by the throat, still holding Nick's daughter. She also held Odin, who was crying in pain.

“Let go Baylee and Odin... Leighannes” scolded Brian

"No…"

Brian felt his body tremble and looked at his son who was looking at him in fear.

* Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here * he said with a thought

Baylee smiled.Brian let his wolf out.He winced slightly, but concentrated on releasing his son and Nick's children.He ran over his wife and knocked. She yelled and let go of Odin who ran to his father.Brian continued hitting until 'in time for her to let go of Baylee.Nick caught her son in the form of a wolf. Leighanne screamed in pain and finally released the young man who ran towards Nick and Brianna. Leighanne began to scold.

* You'll pay him Brian ... you won't have a choice to follow me *

Brian growled in rage and hit her again.

* I won't follow you ... leave the hotel if you care about your life *

Leighanne clicked his jaw near Brian's neck. He quickly backed away and growled. The young woman quickly left the hotel. Brian returned with his son. Baylee glued to his father. He was still trembling. Brian resumed his human form.

“Mom will come back…” moaned Baylee

"I'm going to protect you. She won't touch you anymore" says Brian

Brian looked at Nick who was rocking his two children. He thought as he did. Protecting their children was their priority at the risk of their lives.


	2. chapter two

"Incapable gang" yelled an angry voice which made the five young women start

  
“Yet it’s so easy to bring me five people”

“They are no longer the only master” says Kristin

  
“Five young witches protect them” says Rochelle

  
"Find a way to get rid of them. I want the boys as quickly as possible" says Lou

  
Leighanne growled because she almost got Brian if the witch didn't get involved. Lou went out leaving them alone.

  
"Leighanne can you still get into Brian's thoughts" asked Leigh

  
"I don't know, this Brianna blocked my thoughts," she says

  
“But have you tried by dreams” says Leigh

  
Leighanne frowned.

  
“By dreams?” she says

  
“Yes, you can try to manipulate these dreams to use his fears” says Leigh

  
"It would be a good idea. If he is tired I could handle it better and attract the rest of the boys" continues Leighanne

  
The four other women smiled. Leighanne went to sit on her bed and closed her eyes. She focused on her husband's dreams. She entered Brian's dream quite easily. He had a beautiful dream.

  
* Your dream will become a real hell * she said

  
Meanwhile, Brian was sleeping sticking to Nick. He moaned softly as he relived the last show. He was on stage with his brothers and performing in front of their fans. Suddenly the lights went out. Brian frowned, seeing nothing and seeing the rest of the group.

  
"Nick .... Alex ... Howie .... Kevin ..." he shouted.

  
Brian was getting scared. He didn't dare to move any more and felt a pressure in his body. He noticed that his collar had started to shine.

  
"What???"

  
He let go of his microphone, saw his stage costume tighten gently, and began to panic even more.

  
* No, not in front of the fans *

  
He looked at his hands and saw claws growing on his fingertips. He fell on his knees because the pain was unbearable. He felt that his shoes would give way under pressure. He screamed in pain when his t-shirt and jacket tore Brian began to groan. Nick woke up with a start when he heard a groan. He turned his head to find where the groan was coming from. He heard it again and turned his head towards Brian. He noticed that the fangs of his Lover had pushed. He worried, he began to shake him gently.

  
"Brian ... wake up ..."

  
Brian was caught up in his nightmare and howled as he felt his face push forward to form a snout and also that his shoes exploded under pressure.

  
* Nick !!! Help !! !!*

  
Nick panicked when he didn't wake up and suddenly he heard the call for help from Brian. He put his hands on Brian's head and concentrated.

  
* Brian… *

  
Brian looked up at the voice of Nick.

  
* Nick *

* You have to wake up ... you have a nightmare *

  
Brian frowned. He was having a nightmare, nothing is real. He got up and looked at himself. He was dressed as if nothing had happened.

  
* Wake up my love *

  
Brian opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room and saw Nick who was looking at him with a smile.

  
"Nick ... thanks for waking me up"

  
“You're welcome love… *

  
"Sorry to have woken you up"

  
“No big deal ..”

  
Nick kissed him tenderly which made Brian moan. He ran his hands over Brian's body with great tenderness. Brian moaned even more.

  
"I love you Brian" whispered Nick in the ear

  
“Me too” moaned Brian

  
Leighanne woke up growling in frustration.

  
"What's going on Leighanne?" Asked Kristin

  
"He woke up because of Nick" scolded Leighanne

  
Lauren growled in turn.

  
"I almost had it and he had to wake it up" continues Leighanne

  
She rubbed her head and looked at the other women, and noticed Leigh who had his eyes closed.

  
“Leigh tries to connect with Howie” says Rochelle

  
"I hope she's going to be luckier than me," says Leighanne

  
Kevin awoke when he heard complaints from the sofa. He sat down and looked towards the sofa. He saw Howie move in his sleep. Kevin got up quickly and went to him. He saw him sweating and pale. He leaned over and put his hands on his chest.

  
“Howie wake up”

  
Howie opened his eyes as he sat down which made Kevin fall to the floor. Howie was trembling in terror. Kevin stood up and sat down next to him.

  
“Howie… everything is fine. You had a nightmare”

  
"It was terrifying ... I was attacking the fans ..."

  
Kevin hugged him when his friend started to cry.Howie let himself go against Kevin.Kevin rubbed his back gently.Howie calmed down. He looked up and kissed Kevin gently.Kevin began to moan, but stepped back.

  
“D… what are you doing?” Said surprised Kevin

  
Howie blushed and lowered his head. He also didn't understand why, he had kissed her, but his body… his soul wanted him. Kevin touched his lips and he looked up at Howie and kissed him in turn His body and his soul suddenly boiled with envy for the young Latino. Howie let go in the kiss of Kevin. Suddenly a noise was heard which startled Howie and Kevin. Howard looked towards the bathroom.

  
“Alex ??”

  
The two kids heard sniffles. They got up and went to the bathroom. Howie opened the door and saw Alex sitting against the teardrop wall. They approached him quickly.

  
"Alex you ..." tried to say Howie but was stopped by Alex's kiss

  
Kevin smiled and stood behind Howie and glued him on him and began to caress him tenderly.Howie began to moan forcefully.Alex prolonged the kiss and put his hands on the chest of Howie.Howie was in heaven and put his hands on Alex's chest and stroked the young man's chest. Alex began to moan. Kevin kissed Alex tenderly. The young man shivered in pleasure. Howie continued to caress Alex.

  
“I can't stop anymore” moans Howie

  
"Me neither" said Alex who continued to moan

  
"It must have been our hiding desires and that since we got these necklaces our desires have come out" said Kevin continuing to pet Howie

  
“Damn…” Howie groans

  
Leigh gave a low growl, and the four other women turned to face her.

  
"I almost had him, but he woke up," yelled Leigh

  
"I can't get into Kevin's dreams," says Kristen

  
“We too” says Rochelle and Lauren

  
“Just Brian and Howie can be manipulated by dreams” says Leighanne

  
“We just found the weakest in the group, so we have to keep going into their dream,” says Leigh

  
“Weaken them to better bring them back to us at the risk of killing the other three” says Lauren

  
The young women burst out laughing and prepared a plan before the next attack.Brian fell asleep in Nick's arms in a dreamless sleep.Nick woke up and got up slowly and went to take a shower.Brian woke up for a few moments later and noticed that Nick was gone. He sat down and closed his eyes. He let his hearing take over. He heard the water flow and a voice singing faintly. Brian got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered. He saw Nick back to him. He groaned when he saw him. He took off his clothes and entered in the shower behind Nick.Nick felt a breeze and felt hands take his hips. He turned his head and saw Brian.

  
“Hey… slept well”

  
"Yes" said Brian giving kisses to Nick's neck

  
Nick moaned softly, he felt Brian's hands caress his hips and go forward. He saw his penis react when Brian's hands came closer. He also felt Brian's penis brush against his buttocks. Nick felt a rumble of pleasure going up his throat.Brian smiled when he heard him growl and suddenly the image of his dream came back in his memory which he drew back in surprise.Nick turned around and saw the look of his lover.

  
"Brian are you okay"

Brian held his head and groaned, stepping back and almost falling back if Nick couldn't catch him.

  
“Nick….”

  
"Calm down Brian, we're going to get out of the shower and you're going to explain," said Nick

  
The two young men got out of the shower. Nick helped him dry and get dressed. Brian went to sit and waited for Nick to come back. Nick came back and looked at Brian who was pale.

  
"Brian, what just happened to you?"

  
"I don't know Nick ... my nightmare came back like someone wanted me to remember"

  
Nick frowned, and Brian was trembling with fear.

  
"Calm down Brian, let's talk to Brianna about what to do" says Nick

  
Brian calmed down slowly and suddenly a cry was heard coming from Kevin's room. Nick and Brian rushed to the room and opened the door. Brian turned pale when seeing the show. Howie was kept on the ground thanks to Caroline's magic Kevin was holding his bloody face and Alex was holding his broken arm. Nick was holding Brian who wanted to join his cousin. Howie was screaming in rage. He wanted to attack them but he was half in shape Caroline put her hand on the young man's forehead and Brianna entered with James and Holden.

  
“Dad… don't leave us” yelled Holden in tears

  
Howie looked up and saw his sons crying.

  
“Dad we don't want to lose you like mom” says James

  
Howie's body arched, his groan changed into a complaint of pain.Caroline reinforced the protection of the young man's mind.Howie became human again and Caroline canceled the spell that kept Howie on the ground.Howie finally moved and started on his knees and looked at the group watching him.Kathia and her sister looked after Kevin and Alex.James and Holden ran towards their father.Howie opened their arms to them.The children curled up against their father.Howie hugged them tightly in his arms.

  
“Leigh has entered my dreams,” says Howie, looking at Brianna.

  
Brianna frowned and turned to Brian who was pale.

  
"Did Leighanne enter your dreams?"

  
“I think so,” he said, feeling his body tighten.

  
Nick let go of him when he felt Brian's body stiffen.Brianna prepared to cast a spell that she was thrown away by Brian.Brianna knocked against the wall.Howie protected James and Holden but was punched in the face making his boys let go. Nick let his wolf take over and jumped on his lover. Alex went to help Nick to stop Brian who was halfway through his transformation into a wolf. Kevin went to Howie who was holding his face. He took him against him and felt the young man's body tremble.

  
“Howie ??”

  
A cry of pain was heard. Kevin looked up and saw Nick and Alex lying on the floor in pain. Brian had Howie's children in his arms.

  
“Daddy !!!!” they yelled

  
Kevin looked at Howie who was shaking more and more.

  
“Brian lets go of my sons” scolded Howie who was starting his transformation again

  
* Don't hurt Brian, he's no longer himself * says Brianna

  
Howie growled, but eventually calmed down. He walked over to Brian and finally heard Leighanne's voice controlling him. He understood what was happening to him.

  
* Brian wake up don't let him do it *

  
Brian growled softly and shook his head. Suddenly Baylee came in and rushed over to his father. Brian barked in surprise when he got caught from behind.

  
“Dad doesn't let mom win”

  
Brian let go of James and Holden who rushed into their father's arms. Baylee clung to him. Brian shook himself forcefully. Brianna stood up and reached out to form a cage. Brian growled louder and made Baylee fell and leaned over him. Baylee felt his tears run down his cheeks.

  
“Dad doesn't leave me alone”

  
The other boys stayed on their guard, Brian looked at his son and clawed his claws on the shoulders. Baylee screamed in pain.

“Dad you hurt me”

  
James and Holden tightened their father's coat.

  
* Brian you're hurting Bay * Howie yelled in Brian's mind

  
Brian scolded and looked at his son, he stood up and held his head, Baylee got up holding his shoulders and approached his father and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Suddenly Brian fell on his knees and howled in pain.

* Get out of my head Leighanne * scolded Brian

  
Baylee put his hands on his father's head.

  
* Leave my father alone *

  
Brianna took the opportunity to cast a spell to protect Brian's mind. Brian's gaze changed and relaxed. Nick and the rest of the group sighed in relief. Brianna removed the magic cage. Brian hugged her son.

  
* I'm so sorry boy * says Brian

  
Baylee burst into tears in his father's arms. Brian began to rock him. Nick approached his lover and licked his muzzle.

  
* Sorry to hit you Nick "

  
* Don't apologize Brian you were controlled by Leighanne * said Nick

  
Brian sighed and looked at Howie who was rocking his sons.

  
* We have to strengthen our minds so that we don't get caught anymore * says Howie who was staring at him

  
* I know ... I promised my son I was going to protect him and I hurt him * said Brian

  
Brianna and Kathia took Howard’s sons with them which allowed Howie to get closer to Brian.

  
* I made the same promise and the same for our brothers * says Howie

  
Nick, Alex and Kevin have moved closer to Brian.

  
* We all promised it * said Nick

  
Caroline took Baylee to look after him and bring him back to his room with the other children.Brian thought about his human form.He moaned softly when he felt his bones replace.He heard the moans of Howie and Nick.Brian finished his return to his human form. He sighed. He felt hands pull him back. He turned his head and saw Nick. He smiled and stuck on him and noticed that Howie was sticking on his cousin and Alex.

  
“You three are together” says Brian

  
The three men blushed which made Brian and Nick laugh.

  
“No need to blush. Nick and I are together” says Brian

  
The trio relaxed.

  
"We should go get dressed" said Kevin "We have a concert tonight"

  
Brian scowled. He did not like the idea of leaving his son behind since the attack. Leighanne screamed in rage. She no longer had the thoughts and dreams of Brian same for Leigh who was scolding.

  
“You have to get rid of these witches” scolded Leigh

  
“But how” says Lauren

  
"This is what we have to find before our master kills us before" says Leighanne

  
Brian was putting on the first suit and thought about his thread. He felt his shoulders hurt. He moaned softly as he lost his footing.

  
* Bay… * Brian moans

  
* Daddy, my body hurts, my body burns*

  
Brian's heart froze.

  
* Oh no no that ... not my son ... * panicked Brian

  
He tried to get up, but did not succeed. He felt another panicked person join his. He thanked him.

  
* Howie… *

  
He saw the door open and he saw the young man come in pale as a sheet. He saw him fall to the ground.

  
“My sons are not doing well” moans Howie

  
“Neither does mine,” says Brian.

  
The two men felt a huge fever pass through them.They groaned and held their heads.Nick and Kevin arrived and saw Brian and Howie on the sweaty floor.

  
“Brian… Howie” said Nick rushing over to them with Kevin

  
Brian looked up and Nick saw his lover's eyes change.

  
“Brian focus on staying human”

  
“Not able Nick… my son is not well”

  
Kevin took Howie in his arms and felt him tremble.

  
"We can't cancel the show tonight," said worried Kevin.

  
“I know… but they can't sing and dance either” says Nick

  
Alex too came and saw the state of Brian and Howie.

  
"What is happening to them?"

  
"We don't know except that they smell their son ... call Brianna to find out what's going on?" Asked Nick

  
Alex called Brianna quickly. When she answered, Alex explained to her what was going on.

  
“They feel what their son has”

  
"Yes, they are sweating and doing everything to keep their wolf out" says Alex when he sees his brothers moaning

  
"Their kids aren't doing well at all ... I'm going to stabilize Brian and Howie's condition for your concert, but get them back here as soon as possible," says Brianna.

  
"Okay" said Alex hanging up

  
Alex saw Howie's condition and Brian stabilized.

  
"It's just for the time of our show and we'll have to go back to the hotel" says Alex

  
Howie and Brian nodded. The group performed despite the worry hovering over their heads. Brian entered their shaky dressing room. Brianna's spell began to disappear. Nick came up behind him and took him. Glance weakly. Alex and Kevin arrived supporting Howie. Brian noticed blood dripping down the sides of Howie's chest.

  
“We have to go back now before their wolf comes out” says Nick

  
Brian winced his shoulders and began to hurt him. He felt pressure in his body.

  
“N… .Ni… .Nick” moaned Brian

Nick looked at him and noticed that Brian's eyes were changing from blue to yellow. He grabbed a sheet for Brian and one for Howie.

  
“We have to go right now” shouted Kevin who saw his lover's muscles change

  
“Try to hold back, as much as you can” says Nick

  
"We ... we ... we try ..." said Brian who felt his clothes tighten

  
The group went to their vehicle to be able to return to the hotel. Alex got behind the wheel while Nick and Kevin held their lover. Nick saw that Brian had taken off his shoes and saw that he was starting to change. He heard Brian and Howie groaned more and more.

  
“Speed up Jay” yelled Kevin who heard torn clothes

  
Alex stepped on the accelerator harder. He heard complaints from Brian and Howie back. Brian felt his body pushing for change.

  
* Nick I have no strength left ... it's too strong *

  
“We're not far Brian, don't give up” says Nick

  
Kevin hugged Howie as best he could.

  
“We're starting to be squeezed back” says worried Kevin

  
Alex turned to enter the hotel parking lot and stood near the door.

  
“Go quickly bring them back to their room, I'll join you” says Alex

  
Nick and Kevin helped Brian and Howie disembarked. Brian fell to his knees. Nick took him against him.

  
“Go one last effort” says Nick

  
He grunted as an answer, Nick had difficulty lifting him because he was exhausted himself and Brian's weight had increased due to his makeover. Brianna and Caroline went out to lend them a hand. Brian and Howie squeezed their teeth so as not to scold harder and to attract the eyes towards them. When the boys arrived in Brian's room. Howie and Brian fell on their knees. The other boys moved away from them to leave them room for their return in the form of wolf.Brian moans more and more his transformation is finished quickly.He pulled his head below the sheet.Nick moved closer to him.Brianna ran his hands over the body of Brian ditto for Caroline on the Howie's body. Brian shook his body and looked at his lover. Alex and Kevin took Howie against them.

  
"What's going on? Why did Brian and Howie turn into wolves especially without asking" asked Nick who was petting Brian

  
“We think of the injury that Baylee, James and Holden suffered during the last attack” began Brianna

  
Brian felt a vibration coming from Nick's body. He looked up and saw his lover close his eyes.

  
* Nick are you okay? *

  
Nick groaned weakly and stepped back against the wall. He took his head. Brian felt his anxiety rising.

  
* Nick answer me *

  
Howie saw Kevin and Alex groan.

  
* What is happening to them? * Howie asked Brianna

  
“Their children are also touching but less than yours” she says

  
Nick felt a fever go up, he had to sit down so as not to fall. He saw Brian sticking to him. He put his hand on his back and saw his hand that was beginning to change. Brian felt it too.

  
* Oh no * he moans

  
Howie saw the same thing about her lovers. Brianna called Nikki to find out their condition and suddenly the state of the three boys calmed down and stabilized. Brian and Howie sighed in relief.

  
“Come with me, we're going to go see your children” says Brianna

  
The three boys and two wolves followed the two young women. The door opened and the group saw the eight children sleeping on the sweaty beds. Nikki was holding Nick's daughter in her arms.

  
"Only your daughter has not been hit Nick" she said

  
Nick went to take his daughter in his arms and stood next to Odin. Baylee opened his eyes dimly and saw a wolf near him.

  
"Dad…"

* I'm here Bay *

  
Each boy remained close to their children. The five witches worked hard to stabilize the children. They succeeded for the children of Alex and Kevin. The two men breathed a sigh of relief. Alex noticed that Nick had started to tremble. He got up and went to take Saoirse and stepped back. Brian looked at Nick and approached him. Baylee turned his head and saw Odin moaning and uttering a plaintive little cry. He took him against him. Nick staggered backwards. he was kneeling, the pain was enormous. Brian took him between his paws when he saw the beginning of the transformation of his love. Baylee hugged Odin forcefully and prayed to heaven that the state of his young brother this stabilizes.Nick felt his body gain muscle and his bones move.His shoes exploded under the force of the transformation.Brian felt his anxiety go up a notch.Brianna worked harder to stabilize Odin.Baylee felt Odin’s small body stiffened and saw the ears grow pointed, ditto for his own. He was afraid. Brian felt the fear of his son.

  
* Try to calm you Bay, I'm not far from you *

  
Nick also felt the fear of his son.He put his hands on his face feeling him move.Brian felt the coat under his paws.Baylee felt that the wolf's weight was removed.He breathed a sigh of relief, He looked Odin who was asleep. Howie, Brian and Nick's bodies stiffened when the bond with their children broke. Nick passed out. Brian and Howie became human again. Howie felt his sons sticking on him. hugged him.

  
"I'm here, don't worry anymore" he said

  
"I don't want to be a wolf" groans Holden

  
“You won't become one” reassured Howie

  
Brian stayed close to Nick and ran his hand over his love's cheek. Nick moaned and opened his eyes. His animal side was asleep for now.

  
“Brian…”

  
“Yes, I'm here, everything is fine, our children are getting better” says Brian

  
Nick smiled tenderly at him. Baylee got up and went to his father while keeping Odin in his arms. Nick saw the look of his son.

  
“Odin”

  
Odin reacts to his father's voice. Baylee places Odin on the floor and sees him rushing towards his father. Brian stands up and walks over to his son. Baylee hugs him. Brian hugged him gently. Brianna's look.

  
"What's the matter?

  
“Your children have to be protected and especially away from you” she says

  
The boys hugged their children a little harder.

  
“Why?” Asked Kevin

  
"The fact that they stay close to you may tie them to you as you may have experienced. The risk of becoming wolves in turn is very great," says Brianna

  
“No daddy… I want to stay with you” moaned Baylee, trembling again

  
Brian hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go.

  
"Isn't there a way to prevent this without taking them away from us" asked Brian

  
Brianna became pensive. Nicky walked over to her.

  
“We could put necklaces on them to protect them from what their fathers are going through,” she says.

  
“Hmmm not stupid as an idea but it is still a risk” says Brianna

  
"A risk we should take" says Caroline

  
“We can't separate them, they'll be worried when they don't see them” says Kathia

  
Brianna sighed and looked at the boys.

  
"Okay, I'm going to make necklaces for your kids, but it's going to take a little while," she said.

  
The boys relaxed. Baylee went to join Odin who stuck on him.

  
“Go to your rooms, your children need to sleep” says Brianna

  
“Wait” says Baylee

  
"What's going on Baylee?" Asked Brianna

  
“I want to be a wolf” says Baylee

  
"How?" Cried Brian

  
"I want to protect my daddy brothers and sisters, that's the only way," says Baylee

  
"No I don't want ... I don't want you to be caught like us" says Brian

  
Brianna listened to the exchange between father and son.

  
“Maybe it would be a good idea” she says

  
"What ???" cried Brian

  
“Your son will be the protector while the five of you go to do your concerts”

  
Nick moved closer to Brian, who was shaking with rage.

  
“Brian…”

  
Brian looked at him and calmed down immediately admitting defeat.

  
“I couldn't make you change your mind,” says Brian

  
"No ... I know I'm going to be in pain, but I'm willing to take the risk to protect those I love," says Baylee

  
Brian sighed because he knew he was right.Brianna approached Baylee and put a necklace on him which immediately lit and made the young man moan.Odin pulled back and looked at his big brother.Brian did not like to see his son pain.Baylee breathed softly and his body stabilized without transforming.Odin glued to him.He took him in his arms.

  
"Don't worry dad, I'll be able to defend myself" says Baylee

  
Brian finally found a smile when he saw his reaction.

  
“Good everyone go back to your rooms for rest” says Brianna

  
The boys let their kids rest, Nick brought Brian back to their room, and Brian let himself go against Nick.Nick laid him close to him and put his hand on Brian's chest. Brian felt a shiver pass through him. Nick passed his fingers gently around the nipples. Brian moaned softly. Nick continued as he went down and saw Brian's penis swell slightly. Brian moaned louder and looked at Nick.

  
"Love ... I need you" moaned Brian

  
Nick took him and kissed him very tenderly.Brian responded to the kiss and felt his penis push against his pants.Nick smiled upon seeing this and ran his hand over his lover's penis.Brian's body arched and groaned with force. Nick untied the pants which freed Brian's penis from his prison. He took it gently in his hand and began to come and go. Brian moaned even more and took Nick's penis with force. Nick he cried out in surprise and pleasure. He looked at Brian and saw his eyes that were a shade of yellow.

  
“Your animal side likes it” says Nick

  
“Yours too love” says Brian

  
Nick kissed her again with more force.Brian moaned in the kiss and gently clawed Nick's back.Nick moaned in turn.He pushed his hips against that of his lover.Brian let out a cry of pleasure and entered his nails in Nick's back skin. Nick winced again but he surprised himself to like it. He took off his pants and pressed his penis against Brian's. Brian was moaning again. Nick turned Brian over to be on belly and prepared him.Brian wanted more.Nick put his fingers in Brian's anus.Brian arched his back moaning.Nick made gentle back and forth.Brian continued to moan and tightened the sheets.Nick added a second finger. Brian arched again.

  
"Nick I want you now stop annoying me and get into action" scolded Brian

  
Nick laughed softly and put lubricant on his penis. He gently penetrated his lover. Brian screamed and squeezed the sheets. We could hear the sheets tearing. Nick made back and forth quickly. He began to roar with pleasure and planted his claws in the mattress. Brian heard Nick's growl and turned his head. He saw that Nick's facial features had changed.

  
“Nick… you change”

  
Nick stopped and looked at himself.

  
"What???"

  
Nick withdrew and stepped back. Brian sat down and looked at his love. Nick touched his face and turned white. He got up and went to the bathroom. Brian got up to follow him. Nick looked in the mirror and saw his face.

  
"No ... I don't want to" moaned Nick

  
Brian moved closer to him.

  
“Nick look at me”

  
Nick turned around in tears. Brian took her face and kissed him forcefully. Nick started to moan and his wolf features disappeared. Brian retired and smiled at him.

  
"You have to control your animal side, we can make love without bringing out our animal side" says Brian

  
Nick nodded and stroked Brian's cheek tenderly. Brian moaned weakly and pressed Nick against the bathroom counter. Nick pressed himself against the counter while continuing to kiss him. Brian began to stroke him. Nick moaned Brian lowered his hands down. Nick moaned even more and he noticed that Brian's muscles swelled slightly. Brian felt him and looked at himself.

  
“Wow….”

  
Brian saw his necklace shine.

  
* Brian ??? *

  
* Brianna what's going on? *

  
* Baylee had his first transformation and I wanted to know if you had transformed *

  
* No, except that my muscles swelled up like I went to the gym *

  
* Perfect, you're just partially bonding, it's going to be the same for your son when you're going to transform * she says

  
Nick looked at Brian wondering what was going on.

  
"Baylee had his first transformation. That's why my muscles swelled up," says Brian

Nick nodded.

  
* I also blocked Baylee’s mind so that Leighanne couldn’t know that he too had become a wolf * says Brianna

  
Brian hadn't thought about the risk, but was relieved that Brianna is protecting his son's mind. Nick ran his hands down Brian's arms. Brian was shivering. He looked at Nick lovingly.

  
“We keep going” asked Nick

  
Brian smiled at him and kissed him. Leighanne woke up with a start feeling a spirit touching her for a short time. She sat on her bed and tried to come into contact with this spirit but knocked on a wall. She growled slightly.

  
"What's going on Leighanne" asked Kristin

  
"I felt a familiar spirit touch me and woke me up," she said

  
"Do you know who it is" asked Lauren

  
"No, but yet I'm familiar with its smell, it tells me something" says Leighanne

  
"It can't be Brian or any of the boys, because we no longer have access to it," says Rochelle

  
“It can just be one of our children” says Leigh

  
"But how, is not like us" says Rochelle

  
“Except if we gave them the same gift” says Kristin

  
"It must be Baylee it can't just be him" says Leighanne

  
“How, only the master can give the necklaces” says Lauren

  
"She's the girl .... she had to give one to my son and she had to block his mind so that I didn't reach him" she said

  
“The master will not be happy” says Rochelle

  
Leighanne winced slightly as she thought about it.

  
"I should have killed him while I have a chance," says Leighanne

  
The other four women nodded.


End file.
